Life
by Crawley's Progeny
Summary: Ce qu'ils ont vécu tous les deux pourra-t-il leur empêcher une grosse erreure ...
1. Introduction

**Voilà une petite fic à chapitre inspiré d'un film ('The Story Of Us' avec Bruce Willis et Michelle Pfeiffer)**

**Bones ne m'appartient pas ... ='(**

____________________

_Je suis fatiguée d'avoir à te supporter Seeley !

_Quo ... Pardon ? ME supporter ? Tu n'as jamais du vivre avec toi même. Tu saurais ce que c'est de vivre avec une femme comme toi !

_En réalité pendant toute mon enfance !!

_Temperance ... je suis désolé ... j'te ... je te demande pardon ...

_Sors d'ici !

_S'il te plaît ...

_DEGAGE !!!!!!

Temperance prit la valise de Seeley, qu'elle avait préparée à la va-vite dans sa colère, et la lança dans le couloir avant de poser instinctivement les mains sur ses hanches.

Il se tenait là maintenant, sur son palier, son bagage au côté, alors qu'elle lui claquait la porte au nez.

_Tu va me manquer Temperance.

_JE TE HAIS !!

La porte maintenant close, celle-ci fondit en larme en glissant contre celle-ci.


	2. How 'bout live with me forever '

**Désolée pour le retard mais il y a eu un bug sur FFnet et après c'était la rentrée ... BREF ! Voilà la suite.**

**Je ne demande pas un nombre spécial de review pour continuer à poster mais si ça vous démange ... ne vous privez pas ^^**

**Je posterais probablement tous les WE.**

**Blabla : BONES ne m'appartient pas ... etc**

____________________

-- _rejoins moi sur le toit_, lui avait-t-il envoyé par SMS un jour.

D'abord intriguée puis curieuse, Temperance avait donc obéi et était monté au-dessus de son appartement.

Seeley, se tenait là, dos à elle.

_Hum, hum !

Il se retourna, et en la voyant, son visage pensif laissa place à un large sourire. Il s'avança vers elle, croisa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa tendrement.

_Tu m'as manqué !

_Mmm, toi aussi. Mais ... qu'est ce que c'e ...

Temperance ne pu finir ça phrase, éblouie par ce qui était installé sous ses yeux.

_...

_C'est pour toi !

Ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis était indescriptible. Son cœur s'embrasa, se reflétant dans ses yeux, soudainement illuminés, pétillants de bonheur. Tout était parfait.

Des dizaines de bougies étaient installées sur ce toit. Au milieu était dressée une table recouverte d'une fine nappe au reflets violets, surmontée d'un chandelier à deux branches dont les chandelles éclairaient le tout.

Sur les assiettes deux immenses cloches argentées ne laissaient rien deviner de la composition du repas. Les verres à pieds se tenaient là, prêts à accueillir le délicieux vin rouge qui les attendait.

La main au creux de son dos, Seeley dirigea Temperance vers sa place et lui proposa galamment de s'assoir en lui présentant son siège.

_Madame ...

Elle s'assit avec grâce et le remercia.

_Merci.

C'est alors que son odorat détecta une fine odeur de fromage.

_Mes macaronis !!, s'exclama-t-elle avec une mine d'enfant réjouie.

Seeley ne pu s'empêcher de rire en la voyant si heureuse.

Il lui proposa alors le vin et l'invita à commencer le repas.

_Mmmm ... ils sont ... super bons.

_Tu les aime ?

_J'adore, lui répondit-t-elle en en reprenant une bouchée.

Quand elle eu fini son assiette, Seeley pris un air sérieux et lui expliqua la situation.

_Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Son interlocutrice le regarda, intriguée puis lui dit:

_Oui ... pourquoi ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et ajouta :

_Et bien, ça fait maintenant un an qu'on est ... ensemble et je me demandait si tu ...

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver ce petit écrin. Lorsqu'il le sortit, il regarda Temperance pour voir sa réaction.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa poche l'écrin de velours noir, Temperance se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter l'amour de Seeley. Il avait attendu pour elle, il s'était battu pour elle, il avait souffert pour elle. Elle, avait juste à venir à lui et tout était plus simple, plus agréable. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait, tout ce qu'elle voulais, tout ce qu'elle aimait, tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Oui, elle avait besoin de lui prêt d'elle, nuit et jour.

Pendant ces réflexions, Seeley continuait sont discours:

_Je me demandais si tu accepterais de rester avec moi pour le reste de ma vie. Temperance Brennan ... veux tu m'épouser ?

Les deux amoureux se turent quelques instants. Seeley inquiet et Temperance en train d'analyser une dernière fois la situation. Au bout de cet interminable silence, aux yeux de Seeley, Temperance lui demanda :

_Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est ce pas ?

Elle le fixa du regard. Ce regard, il le comprit dès qu'il le croisa. Il leva les yeux au ciel en remerciant son Dieu puis entra dans le jeu de sa « fiancée ».

_Oui ... pourquoi ?

Elle lui lança un regard d'une infinie douceur.

_Pense à ça si un jour je te fais du mal. Parce que je crois qu'on va passer un bon bout de temps ensemble à partir de maintenant.

_Vraiment ?

_Oui ...

Seeley se leva précipitamment, la prit par les hanches et l'embrassa passionnément, se demandant comment une femme qu'il aimait tant pourrait lui faire du mal.

____________________

**Chaque chapitre est, en fait, un retour dans le passé. (sauf un ou deux ... mais je vous laisse la surprise ^^**)


	3. I'll always be there for you'

**Ce chapite sera le plus ... triste de toute la série.**

**Disclamer : Bones ne m'appartient pas, evidemment sinon j'aurais déjà vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 ! ='(**

____________________

J'était adossé à la porte de notre chambre.

_Chérie ? Ça va ?

Je toquait une autre fois ...

_Tempernace ? Tu es là ? Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

Toujours sans réponse et inquiet, je décidai d'entrer.

_Attention, je sais que je ne dois pas te voir avant la cérémonie ...

La porte n'était pas vérouillée et après être entré, m'attendais à voir ma fiancée en train de se préparer tranquillement mais je la trouvai assise evant sa commode en sanglots et sa robe blanche taché de sang.

_Temperance .. qu'est ce que tu as ?

Je me précipitai vers et m'assis sur une chaise à ses côtés.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleure ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Mon inquietude ne fesait que d'accroître. Pourquoi était -elle triste ? Est-ce que j'avais fait qulque chose de mal ? Je l'avais déçu ? Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus se marier ... parce qu'elle ne m'aimait plus ..

_Je l'ai perdu ...m'avoua-t-elle.

Ses paroles me rassurèrent, elle avait juste perdu quelque chose. Je la pris dans mes bras, essayant, d'elle aussi, la rassurer.

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as perdu ? Lui demandais-je avec une pointe d'incertitude. Qu'avait-elle pu perdre qui la mette dans cet état là ?

Si j'avais, ne serait-ce qu'imaginé la raison de ces pleurs, je n'aurais jamais douter de leur valeur.

_J'ai perdu le ... le bébé.

« Oh, me disais-je, elle a jute perdu le ... » puis je compris ce qu'elle venait de m'annoncer.

Je ne pouvais plus parler, plus penser, plus respirer. Le bébé, notre bébé.

Alors que je sentais les larmes me monté aux yeux, je vis le visage de Temperance. Les siens en étaient rempli, chacunes coulant sur ses joues, se frayant un chemin entre les sillons des précdentes.

Je vis ce visage et réalisai, elle avait perdu ce qui grandissait en elle, le fruit de sa chair, son enfant ...

Je n'avais pas le droit de m'effondrer, je devais être fort, la soutenir pour qu'elle, s'en relève.

Je la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi versant la seule et unique larme qui coulerait.

« Je serais toujours là. »

___________________

**Voilà ce chapitre était court mais très long à écrire.**


	4. I know that it's wonderful world'

**well,well ... ce chapitre est une song fic, mais soyez indulgant parce que j'arrive pas a couper la chanson assez régulièrement et dire des trucs entre les deux ... bon voilà !!**

**wonderful world de james morrison  
**

**sinon, c'est ma chanson préférée donc ... normal que j'écrive dessus ^^**

**au fait je viens de rédiger mon profil : trop bien mon avatars non ?? bon j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire !!**

**je vous rappelle que Bones n'appartient qu'à Booth !!**

____________________

Temperance sorti de la voiture de Seeley et chercha du regard ce quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à un corps en décomposition en attente d'identification, dont celui-ci lui avait parlé.

_Où est le corps ?

Celui-ci sortit à sa suite et la regarda avec étonnement avant de lui demander :

_Le corps ... Quel corps ?

_Celui pour lequel on est ici Booth !

_Ah ...il n'y pas de corps ? J'ai du me tromper d'endroit.

_Quoi ?? Alors appelle le FBI et demande leur, lui ordonna Temperance.

Il fronça alors le nez en lui déclarant :

_Je crois pas ... Non !

_Pourquoi ?

_Écoute ... il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. C'est assez important. Je crois.

_D'accord mais tout à l'heure. On va chercher le corps ?

_Y a pas de corps !

_J'avais remarqué, merci.

_Non, j'veux dire ... y aucun corps. Je t'ai emmené ici pour te parler !

_On aurais pu parler au Jefferson.

_Trop risqué !

_Risqué ?

_Angela.

_Oh ... tu veux parler.

Seeley s'approcha d'elle mais celle-ci se retourna pour ne plus le regarder. Elle savait très bien que s'il se tenait devant elle en la regardant avec tant ... d'amour dans les yeux, elle ne tiendrait pas deux secondes. Face maintenant au SUV, elle baissa la tête vers le sol en espérant qu'il abandonne ici la discussion. Seulement, il n'avait pas en tête cette idée, toujours dans son dos, il commença à fredonner les notes d'une chanson qui pour lui, aujourd'hui, prenait tout son sens.

__I've been down so low people look at me and they know,  
They can tell something is wrong  
Like I don't belong  
Well, staring through a window standing outside they're just too happy to care tonight  
And I wanna be like them but I'll mess it up again  
I tripped on my way in, and got kicked outside, everybody saw..._

Pendant qu'il chantait, il s'était approché de Temperance pour qu'elle entende sa chanson. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, posa son menton sur son épaule et continua a chanter.

De son côté, même avec toute la volonté qu'elle avait de ne pas dépasser la ligne, Temperncae se laissa bercer par son partenaire qui finalement, se dit-elle, n'est vraiment pas un comme les autres.

__And I know that it's a wonderful world  
But I can't feel it right now  
Well I thought I was doing well but I just wanna cry now,  
Well I know that its a wonderful world from the sky down to the sea  
But I can only see it when you're here, here with me._

Temperance ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle essaya de répliquer mais il reprit :

__Sometimes I feel so full of love, it just comes spilling out  
It's uncomfortable to see I give it away so easily  
But if I had someone I would do anything  
I'd never never never let you feel alone  
I won't, I won't leave you on your own  
Who am I to dream ? Dreams are for fools, they always let you down._

Elle s'éleva alors sur la pointe de ses pieds pour arriver à la hauteur de Seeley et l'embrassa doucement. Celui-ci lui rendit ce baiser avec autant de tendresse qu'un homme puisse avoir. En sentant ses lèvres contre les siennes, Temperance se demanda alors pourquoi elle avait tant tenté de résister. Car dans ses bras, elle se sentait libre, libre d'oublier, libre de s'oublier.

Seeley s'écarta en souriant, déjà merveilleux dans ses rêves, vivre ce moment n'était définitivement pas la même chose !

_And I know that it's a wonderful world.  
I can't feel it right now,  
I've got all the right clothes to wear  
I just wanna cry now,  
I know that it's a wonderful world from the sky down to the sea  
But I can only see it when you're here, here with me._

Il replaça dernière son oreille une mèche rebelle et captant son regard fini sa chanson :

_And I know that it's a wonderful world  
When you're with me._

Il la prit dans ses bras l'embrassa passionnément.

Dieu, qu'il aimait cette femme.

____________________

**.K_**


	5. Blushing in front of his mother'

Ils se trouvaient là, face à la petite maison d'enfance de Seeley. Temperance s'empara de la main de Seeley, entrelaça leurs doigts et la serra le plus fort possible, inspirant et expirant brusquement. Son anxiété était palpable mais excusée, étant donné l'événement qu'elle allait vivre.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, sans bouger non plus lorsque Tempe lança :

_Tu sais quoi ? Je vais y aller.

_Quoi ?

Seeley la regarda, les yeux soudainement grands ouverts, totalement étonné et dubitatif.

_Pourquoi ?

_C'est un week-end en famille, je ne veux vraiment pas vous déranger. Je vais rentrer à Washington, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers le SUV.

_Wowowow !Qu'est ce tu crois faire là ? Lui demanda son fiancé, emprisonnant sa taille de son bras. Il la replaça devant lui avec facilité et, soutenant son regard, lui dit :

_Tu ne vas nulle part et tu sais pourquoi ? Tu fais partie de ma famille maintenant et tu dois rester avec moi aujourd'hui. C'est compris ?

Le regard toujours plongé dans le sien, Temperance hocha la tête en se demandant comment il faisait pour toujours avoir les mots qui la feraient penchée de son côté, qui la rassureraient.

_OK, décida-t-elle en souriant timidement, je reste.

_J'aime mieux ça, conclu Seeley avant de se pencher et de lui voler un baiser. Temperance attrapa le col de sa veste et colla ses lèvres une nouvelle fois aux siennes. Oubliant où ils se trouvaient, elle posa une main sur le torse de son fiancé et glissa sa deuxième autour d son cou pour le rapprocher un peu plus.

Alors que leur baiser devenait plus passionné limite incendiaire (^^), ils furent interrompus par le « hum-hum » d'une voix familière.

Ils se séparèrent brusquement, surpris et terriblement gênés d'avoir étés « découverts » par la mère de Seeley. Celui-ci s'en remit très vite et alla l'enlacer quelques secondes pour la saluer.

_Maman, je suis super-content de te revoir !

Temperance quant à elle, était devenue écarlate, prise en flagrant délit comme une adolescente. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle était fiancée depuis maintenant 5 mois à Seeley et n'avait à se sentir gênée de rien mais se faire repérée par sa future belle-mère embrassant passionnément le fils de celle-ci risquait de ne pas favoriser la première impression qu'elle aurait de sa belle-fille.

_Je vous aurais proposé une chambre mais je préférerais d'abord faire connaissance, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

Seeley lui sourit et se détourna pour la laisser admirer sa future femme.

_Bones, voici ma mère, Maman, voici Bones !

Temperance ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard désespéré : il ne changera donc jamais. Puis, elle se tourna vers la vielle femme, tendant sa main pour se présenter plus convenablement :

_Bonjour madame, en réalité, je m'appelle Temperance, ajouta-t-elle regardant Seeley du coin de l'œil.

_Mary Booth, s'introduisit la mère de celui-ci, et ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, je sais qui vous êtes : la fiancée de Seel', du moins j'espère pour elle.

Mary pris le temps de contempler la jeune femme avant de conclure en riant :

_Et bien, mon fils n'a pas menti, vous êtes magnifique.

Ce qui fit reprendre à celle-ci les couleurs qu'elle venait difficilement de perdre au sommets de ses joues.

Continuant son inspection, Mrs Booth s'arrêta brusquement, émerveillée par le bijou qui ornait la main droite de Temperance.

_Et regardez-moi cette bague !

Elle prit sa main entre les siennes pour observer l'objet de plus près avant de lancer à l'intention de son fils :

_Elle est magnifique ... elles sont magnifiques !

Le couple se regarda en souriant.

_Bien, je vais vous laissez faire ... ce que vous avez à faire ! Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Mary en relevant la tête et lâchant la main de Tempe, rappelant au jeune couple comment elle les avait trouvé, littéralement collés l'un à l'autre. Seeley, vous vous installerez dans le studio à l'étage. Je dois aller m'occuper du diner.

Elle se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle leur lança avant de continuer son chemin :

_Amusez-vous bien !

Une attitude qui rappela à la célèbre anthropologue une très chère amie.

Ils se retrouvaient là, face à la petite maison d'enfance de Seeley.

_Elle me déteste, déclara Temperance.

_Tu veux rire ?! Elle t'adore ! Répliqua son fiancé.

Alors elle s'empara de sa main, entrelaça leurs doigts et la serra plus fort.

Seeley tourna la tête, souriant en voyant l'air inquiet de son visage et l'invita à s'avancer pour rencontrer le reste de leur famille.

____________________

**.K_**


	6. Flirting at the Dinner involves jalousy'

**DESOLEE poir le retard ... j'ai eu un hyper long WE très occupé + une angine qui m'a clouée au lit.  
Mais, mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est ce pas.  
Bon comme vous l'aurez remarqué, c'est le dernier 'vrai' chapitre. Et oui, le prochain, c'est l'épilogue.  
Mais je ne la metterais pas ce WE ... ce serais pas marrant. Ce WE je vous ai prévu une petite réécriture d'un de mes anciens one-shot. ;-) On verra ce que ça va donner**

____________________

Discutant tranquillement avec Sully, Temperance n'avait pas remarqué Seeley qui se tenait debout à côté du comptoir auquel ils étaient accoudés. Elle leva la tête vers son compagnon. Il s'était, visiblement, habillé à la va-vite et avait, dans sa précipitation, oublié de remettre sa cravate.

_Tiens ... Booth ! Lui lança-t-elle.

Elle semblait dérangée qu'il l'ai interrompu en pleine discussion avec celui qui, quelques années auparavant, avait faillit l'éloigner de lui. Elle essaya de bégayer une explication à leur présence, ensemble, dans ce dinner, si tôt le matin.

_Je ... je voulais te faire la surprise d'un petit déjeuner au lit. Mais, je crois que c'est raté, ajouta t-elle ne riant qu'à moitié.

Elle était sûre qu'il allait s'imaginer des choses et c'est vraiment la dernière chose qu'elle espérait. Surtout qu'il n'y avait rien, absolument rien à imaginer.

« N'est ce pas ? »se dit-elle intérieurement.

Alors que Seeley se pencha pour l'embrasser et la remercia sincèrement, elle se sentit gênée et s'en étonna. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle discutait juste avec un ami -« ou ex-petit ami » rectifia t-elle- et prenait quelques nouvelles. « Booth ne va pas être jaloux, pensa t-elle pleine d'espoir, regarde les, ils se parlent déjà comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. »

Peut-être était-ce par rapport à Sully et non à Booth qu'elle se sentait honteuse. C'est vrai, elle l'avait, en quelques sortes, trompé avec celui-ci.

Toujours troublée par sa gêne, elle essaya de se rassurer : c'est bien lui, Tim Sullivan qui l'avait abandonné comme tant d'autres avant alors de Booth, Seeley Booth, avait toujours été là pour elle, et l'était toujours.

_Bon c'est pas que j'ai faim mais je rentrerais bien le manger ce p'tit déj Bones ! Lança Seeley à l'intention de la-dite « Bones », la tirant de sa rêverie.

Ses yeux se détournèrent pour croiser son regard et elle acquiesça

Sur le chemin vers leur appartement, il se risqua à la question qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui poser, malgré sa peur de la réponse :

_Alors ... Sully est de retour ?

La pointe de jalousie dans son ton n'échappa pas à Temperance et elle lui répondit, hasardeuse :

_Oui, um ... depuis quelques jours je crois. Il m'a appelé hier soir mais j'étais avec toi donc ...

_Vous avez pris rendez-vous.

_NON ! Non non ! Je ... quand je suis partie ce matin, tu sais, pour ton petit déjeuner, lui rappela t-elle, je l'ai croisé sur le chemin du Dinner et on a fait le chemin ensemble. Tu sais qu'il a gouté au vrai café noir des caraïbes. Ça t'aurais sûrement plu ...

Il voyait bien qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise mais ça ne faisait que d'accentuer son inquiétude.

_Donc il voulais te voir hier, tu n'as pas pu et vous vous êtes retrouvés ce matin. C'est ...

Il hésita sur le choix du terme, pensa très fort à « une drôle de coïncidence » mais conclu simplement mais sans grande conviction :

_Sympa.

Ça y est : il était jaloux.

_Ne soit pas comme ça Seel', je t'en prie.

_Ne soit pas comme ça, ne soit pas comme ça, lança t-il, la colère montant en lui. Comment veux-tu que je soit ? Dès que je tourne le dos, tu pars flirter avec Sully !

_Quoi ? « Flirter »? C'est bien de quoi tu m'accuse ?

_Non mais tu l'as regardé. A chaque fois qu'il te regarde, il te dévore des yeux !

_Je n'ai plus le droit de voir d'autres hommes ? Je buvais juste un café ! Un CAFE !

D'accord, elle comprenait qu'il soit un peu jaloux, mais de là à la soupçonner de le tromper.

_Je ne t'appartient pas Booth !

Sans le vouloir, elle lança sa main droite valser avec la joue de son partenaire et entra en courant dans le hall de leu immeuble.

Encore sous le choc de la gifle, il arriva tout de même à crier avant de courir derrière elle pour la rattraper :

_Tu aurais dû partir si c'est pour, maintenant, passer tout ton temps avec lui.

Il glissa jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur mais arriva trop tard. Il ne vit que le regard assassin que la jeune femme lui lançait. Il se dirigea avec précipitation vers la cage d'escalier et monta les marches quatre à quatre, maudissant les 7 étages avant le bon niveau.

Arrivé là-haut, la porte de l'appartement était déjà ouverte et on entendait Temperance s'affairer dans la chambre.

_Qu .. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Mais ... ce sont mes affaires !

_Je suis fatiguée d'avoir à te supporter Seeley !

_Quo ... Pardon ? ME supporter ? Tu n'as jamais du vivre avec toi même. Tu saurais ce que c'est de vivre avec une femme comme toi !

_En réalité pendant toute mon enfance !!

_Temperance ... je suis désolé ... j'te ... je te demande pardon ...

_Sors d'ici !

_S'il te plaît ...

_DEGAGE !!!!!!

Temperance prit la valise de Seeley, qu'elle avait préparée à la va-vite dans sa colère, et la lança dans le couloir avant de poser instinctivement les mains sur ses hanches.

Il se tenait là maintenant, sur son palier, son bagage au côté, alors qu'elle lui claquait la porte au nez.

_Tu va me manquer Temperance.

_JE TE HAIS !!

La porte maintenant close, celle-ci fondit en larme en glissant contre celle-ci.

____________________

**.K_**


	7. Epilogue : 'Remember'

**Et voilà !!  
C'est la fin de cette fic ... j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.  
En tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire.  
Merci à tous vos commentaires qui m'ont tous vraiment touchés !!**

____________________

_Tu te rappelle quand tu m'a demandé de t'épouser ?

Temperance s'était précipité dans le Dinner où elle l'avait aperçu assis, en train de tourner calmement sa cuillère dans son café d'un air absent. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit sa voix.

_Et quand tu m'as chanté cette chanson ? Quand on a ... quand j'ai perdu notre bébé ... notre enfant ? Quand ta maman nous a surpris nous embrassant devant chez elle et que je croyais qu'elle me détestait ? Mais en réalité elle m'aimait bien, n'est ce pas ?

Dans tous ces moments, tous ces moments, il y a toi ... tu ... tu as toujours été là pour moi ... pour m'encourager, me soutenir, me supporter ... mais moi, moi j'ai été égoïste, j'ai pensé qu'à ma petite personne, j'ai pensé que j'étais la seule à en avoir souffert. Mais toi aussi. Et tu t'es occupé de moi. Et maintenant, tu n'est plus là parce qu'une fois encore, je t'ai repoussé et, et je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Sully, il le voulais mais moi, moi non ... j'ai besoin de toi Booth. Je veux que tu reviennes pour qu'on essaye d'avoir un autre enfant. Et je m'en fiches si tu regarde tout le temps la télévision ou joue à tes jeux vidéos stupides où si tu mange tout le temps même si je déteste ça ... parce que j'aime ... j'aime sentir ta main dans la mienne et nos doigts entrelacés, j'aime sentir ton bras autour de ma taille ou ta main au bas de mon dos, j'aime sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, j'ai besoin de toi parce que ... je ... parce que je t'aime.

Et tu me manque.

Aucun des deux n'osait bouger, encore sous le choc de la sincérité de Temperance. Celle-ci sentait ses larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, finalement, elle y était arrivé. C'était vraiment plus difficile que dans sa salle de bain mais cette fois elle se sentait vraiment contente d'avoir tout laissé aller

_Je vais te laisser ... réfléchir, avait-elle décidé, comprenant son silence comme une réflexion.

Il se leva et la rattrapa par le bras. La jeune femme s'essuya la joue pour effacer la larme qui venait de la traverser.

_Je suis si désolée Booth.

Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et enlaça leurs doigts. Il se pencha et plaça une fois de plus ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lâcha alors ses mais pour placer ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Il l'a sentait s'abandonnant complètement à lui. Il la sentait faible et fragile de tout lui avoir dévoilé. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention car maintenant il savait, il savait qu'elle ne fuirait plus, car à partir de maintenant elle serait plus forte. Parce qu'elle savait, elle était sûre qu'elle l'aimait. Lui aussi l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient. Et ils étaient fait pour être ensemble et pour tenir ensemble.

____________________

**.K_**


End file.
